fallout_camp_navarrofandomcom-20200214-history
Caleb Stone
Caleb Stone became a squire of the Brotherhood of Steel around 2257 and grew into the ranks until his leave of 2287. History Caleb Stone was born in August 23th of 2250. His older brother, Mason Lincoln took care of him in the Wasteland they lived in around 2256. Once their settlement was overrun by a horde of feral ghouls, they both left west to find another location to live. They both would hitchhike with caravans, wanderers, and military scouts to reach their destination. It took them two weeks to get to the Capital Wasteland . After a few days of their arrival, Mason went to go find food and water at a local Super-Duper Mart, before Mason and Caleb could reach the Mart they both were stopped by a small squad of "Black Devils" and "White Cyclops" as a six year old Caleb would described it. These creatures kidnapped Mason and attempted to kidnap Caleb but Mason kept them distracted while Caleb ran south-southeast from his location. The next day after Caleb was traumatized by his experiences with these "Monsters" that took his brother away, he ran into a small group of "silvery metal men and a long blue coat guy that had wings, a halo, metal cogs, and a sword going through it on their shoulders". The tall man with his "long blue coat" stopped young Caleb to ask him what was wrong. Caleb told this man, while in tears, that black devils and white cyclops took his brother away. The man, confused by the young Caleb's description, couldn't figure out what he was talking about, promised the young boy he will find his brother and will do whatever it takes. When Caleb heard that and calmed down, he saw a bunch of kids in this man's group and the man asked him to join us with the rest of the kids since he will protect them. This man was Elder Owyn Lyons and he treated the kids he found in the wasteland like his own children. Elder Owyn Lyons was like a father figure to most, if not, all of the kids he saved or adopted from the Wasteland and Sarah Lyons was like a big sister to them all. Brotherhood of Steel '2256 - 2268' Once Caleb Stone was accepted into the Brotherhood of Steel, Elder Owyn Lyons gave the rank of Squire to young Caleb as to serve the various needs of full fledged members of the Brotherhood. In exchange he will be taught the basic concepts such as military structure, combat readiness and loyalty that will help him when he is old enough to become a Initiate. He will sometimes accompany exemplary knights on missions. '2268 - 2270' By the time Caleb Stone turn eighteen years old, he will be promoted to Initiate and he has chosen to become a Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel. He will go through vigorous training into achieving the rank of Knight. Caleb has been tasked many recon missions in surveilling the Capital Wasteland for Super Mutant camps, Slavers and any technology that the Brotherhood of Steel will needed to confiscated. '2270 - 2277' Caleb would be going through a lot of training and would have experienced a lot of missions he would be tasked to complete through the seven years. Caleb would have notable achievements that grew him in the ranks quite quickly. In 2271 he freed a group of slaves from slavers that were being escorted to Paradise Falls and he fought off a group of raiders from attacking a caravan. He would be promoted to Knight in 2271. In 2273 he stayed behind from an ambush on Raiders to ensure his brothers would retreat to the Citadel, Caleb Stone only had Laser Rifle at the time. Once a few hours have gone by, Caleb Stone returned to the Citadel with only a couple bullet wounds but his Power Armor soaked up most of the damage. He was promoted to Knight-Sergeant for his honor in 2273. Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Timeline